


It's a Sign That Someone Loves Me

by semele



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: A collection of ficlets in which they make out.





	1. when least expected

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFnA-8H-5lo) songs, which you should all listen to and cry. The prompts come from a tumblr meme; you can find the rules and links in the Ravenbell Makeouts Meme collection profile. In each story, the title of the chapter is the original prompt.

It’s not like Bellamy doesn’t understand that he is now a person who sometimes gets kissed by Raven.

It’s been happening for a while, and it’s been happening warmly; Raven’s hand on his cheek or on his shoulder, and her nose brushing against his nose as she looks to settle against him. It’s his job to shield her as she does it, so he puts up his arms and surrounds her, shares body heat in the cruel January winds. They tried having sex, have been trying maybe for a month, but the weather is way too cruel, way too sharp to as much as think about going further than a kiss. So kissing is all they are, and that’s okay for now. He might be looking forward to more, but for now, they are fine.

What he doesn’t expect is this: Raven passing by him on her way from the mess room to her workshop in the morning, and stopping to give him a quick kiss before she goes on.

The whole thing takes maybe a minute, or at least it feels very quick once it’s over. Raven stops in her tracks, grabs onto his shoulders for balance, and gives him a light kiss hello right in the middle of the camp. He doesn’t even have time to react, to do his part as he should; to embrace her and rub some warmth into the small of her back, make her warmer and cozier before she has to face the world. No, he just stands her and smiles like a fool as Raven pulls back, and puts her hand on his forearm.

“You okay?” she asks with no hidden meaning behind it.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m… I’ll see you at lunch?”

Raven beams at that, and leans forward for another kiss before she lets go of him completely.

“See you at lunch.”

Nothing special happens at lunch, or for the rest of the day for that matter. In fact, they don’t manage to have sex for another four weeks, to their growing frustration, and they don’t move in together for another three months after that. But, you see, a little moment of surprise like that is sometimes much needed.


	2. slow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna focus on kisses on the lips, but accidental oral happened.

It’s quite frantic most of these days.

It might be because of how they live; because of cold, and death, and danger. It might also be that this is who they are as people. Raven Reyes and Bellamy Blake, all sharp edges and hungry mouths, and short moments of tenderness afterwards, when he checks her thighs for bruises and she checks his face for cuts. 

Maybe, just maybe, tenderness is something you have to deserve first.

For Bellamy, it becomes the kind of craving he hasn’t had before, all hinged on Raven’s small body. She seems fragile, all fine bones hidden beneath rough skin, and he’s been shy about pointing it out for the fear that she might snap at him, might growl and turn away to avoid further exposure. Maybe, he thinks, Raven is harsh and Raven is soft, but you have to find just the right balance between the two, or else she won’t let you anywhere near her.

Or maybe you just have to be brave enough.

The moment of bravery comes on an odd evening, when she looks sad and he looks tired, and neither has the energy to clash. There’s some silence and some awkwardness as they kiss, and try to bite even though their mouths turn lazy and slow, _just come here, I’m tired, please don’t leave me alone_. After a few tries, Bellamy pulls back a bit, lets his forehead rest against Raven’s as his hand goes down to her hip.

“It’s fine,” he murmurs. “Just let me.”

He hasn’t gone down on her yet, hasn’t dared to ask, didn’t have time to ask, but it still feels familiar when he pulls her pants and underwear down, and keeps moving down her body, trailing kisses on her stomach. He was going to make it passionate, but in the end, he forgets; instead, he kisses her open quite softly. It’s all slow sweeps of his tongue, like he would kiss her lips if they ever had time to focus on such a trivial thing. A long lick, then a deep breath, slow, slow, until she sings for him; grabs onto his hair and moves her legs impatiently, more, more, don’t stop. Do it exactly like this.

It’s the first night neither feels like they have to ask to stay over until dawn.


	3. Desperate

Raven kisses him the moment they’re left alone.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen this one coming, because, hard not to. She’s been at his side ever since they broke him out of the Grounder cell, checked him for injuries and watched him like a hawk during the long march home. She would’ve carried him home if she could, he’s quite sure of that.

Nothing exactly happened between them since that one time they’re determined to ignore – nothing but friendship, nothing but talks and very high hopes. He can’t tell exactly why the air changed between them, or which one of them decided, in the time when he was being held prisoner, that they’ve had quite enough of wasting time.

Now the door of his quarters close behind them, and he opens his arms as quickly as Raven rushes into them. The kiss is rushed, and hungry, and scared, don’t leave me, don’t leave me ever again. Bellamy presses Raven harder against his bruised ribs, and she sobs as her fingers sink in his hair, envelop his head, look at him, just look, he’s hungry and whole. His head, Raven’s fingers seem to say, is precious and whole.

“Shhh,” he whispers to her when they come up for a breath. “It’s okay. Stay.”


End file.
